


Sweaty and Sweet

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Holding Hands, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do knights hold hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Written for The fluff meme. Prompt Number 27 - Hand Holding.

Do knights hold hands? 

Galavant is positive that they do not. Knights do not walk through meadows stroking the knuckles of their beloved. They certainly don’t spend their afternoons composing mental love sonnets to the tiny crinkles on their soulmate’s left index finger. They don’t notice how the girl’s palm sweats when he squeezes it too tightly, and they probably don’t see that she’s been nibbling her nails nonstop since they arrived at her parent’s castle for family dinner.

They definitely don’t rub their woman’s cuticles, and they don’t rest their thumbs in the perfect notch between her middle and pointer fingers.

The poor fools are missing out, Gal decides, and keeps holding Isabella’s hand.


End file.
